Holy Key
The H'''oly Key '''is an item featured in Identity V. It is wielded by Fiona Gilman, the Priestess. It cannot be obtained by other survivors in any way possible. Appearance The holy key is a handheld metal ring. It has a carving of an eye with several attachments carved into the ring. Golden Future There are not many changes made to the holy key in this skin. The key itself has turned golden and a few white feathers are attached to the key. The key in this skin produces a glowing particle on the eye's pupil. Divine Light There are not many changes made to the holy key in this skin. The key has a slightly darker hue and a few white feathers are attached to it. The key in this skin produces a glowing particle on the eye's pupil. Guide Misfortune Samara Gameplay The holy key can be used to create a portal on any wall or raised floor. The holy key is most useful when creating portals in the main building of the map, as it is easier to escape the hunter in the main building. Players should be wary when to create their portal as the hunter may hit the priestess while she is playing the animation that creates the portal. The player will need to wait for a minute for portals to regenerate. Portals can be stacked a total of 3 times and will stop regenerating any more portals if it is stacked to the maximum. Both Hunters and Survivors can cross through the short portal. However, when a Hunter crosses through a portal, the portal will be destroyed and the Hunter will be stunned for a short duration of time. The duration for which the Hunter is stunned for depends on how long the portal is. The Hunter can also hit the portal to destroy it. Long Portals Long Portals can be created by long-pressing the portal button, and the recharge duration for making a long portal is 150 seconds. The Long Portal must be accepted by a teammate within a certain time duration or the portal will be void. Hunters cannot pass through Long Portals, but they can see where the end of the portal leads to and teleport to a cipher near the other side of the portal or walk to the end of the portal and try to resume chasing the survivor. Hunters can hit the portal to destroy it. When a survivor crosses through a Long Portal, there will be a "residual image" of the survivor left behind. The Hunter can hit this image and inflict damage upon the actual survivor. The duration for which the image will last depends on how long the portal is. Tips * Putting the portal on the floor above the basement transports you to the basement. It is very useful for saving survivors from the basement. In some cases, you can even place the portal a short distance away from the house which the basement is in, giving the rescued survivor more time to escape after using the portal to teleport to the first floor. * Category:Item Category:Priestess